1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of connection between a flexible printed board and a terminal provided at the peripheral portion of a substrate included in a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A substrate included in a display device such as a liquid crystal display device or an organic EL display device includes a plurality of terminals at the peripheral portion thereof. A flexible printed board (hereinafter “FPC”) is connected to the terminals. Various signals (e.g., a video signal) are input to the substrate of the display device via the FPC. A substrate of an organic EL display device includes, at the peripheral portion thereof, terminals of current supply lines. The FPC is also connected to the terminals of the current supply lines. For the connection between the terminals (these are provided on the substrate) and the FPC, an anisotropic conductive film is used in many cases.